


The Perfect Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Perfect Gift

Title: The Perfect Gift  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #87: Gift  
Warning(s): AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Perfect Gift

~

Severus slipped a box under the tree.

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “It’s called a gift,” he said. “It’s customary to exchange them at the holidays.”

“But... you hate Christmas.”

“Indeed. I still see the advantages of exchanging gifts, however.”

“Oh,” Harry said, panicked. “I, er, need to go out, then.”

“On Christmas Eve?” Severus asked.

Harry sighed. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“You’re resourceful, you’ll think of something.”

Harry smiled slowly and Severus pretended not to notice. Later, when he went to bed and discovered an eager Harry, wearing nothing but a bow, he simply smirked.

~


End file.
